Episode 23
is the 23rd episode of the anime, the eleventh episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the first episode of the War Monger Arc. Jonah is unable to decide if Koko Hekmtyar is wrong or right for creating Jormungand and abandons the squad, joining Kasper shortly after. Despite his loss, Koko presses ahead and sets up a ploy to trap both George Black and Torrey Plame. Summary As Jonah tells Koko Hekmatyar that she cannot activate Jormungand, she calmly replies that her death will not stop it and that the new world will arrive. She discusses the 700,000 deaths as a minimal price to pay. As Jonah hesitates, Koko continues that she expects a large scale war to erupt over water within ten years if things continue as they are now and wonders how many casualties will ensue from World War III. She is able to get close enough to Jonah to point his pistol at the sky before declaring that she hates this world. Koko then reveals that she hates war, weapons, soldiers, and humanity itself. She only feels remorse and pity from those who have been killed by the weapons she has sold. Surprisingly, she also hates being an arms dealer but had a talent for the business and it has been very profitable. However she then realized one day that she could use her funds for world peace and may grow to like the world when it is free of weapons. Koko then asks Jonah to serve her as he is the only one that she loves as the two of them are so similar and see things from the same perspective. Jonah responds by putting his pistol on safe and dropping it. Koko then tells him that after hearing about him from Kasper her heart danced. She then recalls what others have said Jonah was to her and partly agrees, inviting him to see the beginning of the new world. Jonah smiles at Koko before telling her goodbye and fleeing to jump off the dock. As he swims away, he thinks that he does not know if Koko is wrong or right, but he does not like it, thus he is running away. After Jonah comes ashore and is resting underneath a tree, he is found by Kasper and Chiquita. Kasper explains that he was not spying on Koko's Squad, but suspected that someone would leave it soon. Jonah refuses to disclose why he left and but agrees to go along, being bundled into the trunk of their Porsche Cayenne. He recalls the time that he spent with the squad and finds Kasper and Chiquita observing him from the back seat. Kasper is surprised that he got emotional, although he largely displayed sadness. Chiquita wryly comments that this is better than someone who smiles all the time and Kasper asks Jonah if he will return. When he refuses, Kasper asks what he will do next. Jonah recalls his experience with Kasper in the shipping container back at the base and asks to work for him. Kasper replies that he should not bow to him as he knows what he thought about before making the request, but accepts, warning to be careful around Chiquita as she is stricter than the other three. On a hillside, Minami Amada points out that Jonah's departure was one of the scenarios that Koko had projected and comments that this is like a rite of passage as he must be tough for him. She points out that the rest of the squad stuck with Koko and Jonah just needs time to think things through. When Minami asks where Jonah is now, Koko informs her that Kasper picked him up. Minami is surprised to her that he is in South Africa, but Koko explains that with headquarters getting curious about her activities he decided to check things out. Minami states that she does not think that Jonah will stay with Kasper for long as he will find his own answer and will return to her as he is smart, although not academically inclined. She then brings up the topic of Leyla Ibrahim Faiza, who asked about the upon meeting her and was told that it consists of the entire building. Her job would be to compress it into the size of a 10 foot container, which delighted her. However, Minami observes that Leyla is the opposite of Jonah, being book smart but with an empty head. Nonetheless, she can be trained. Koko comments that Minami is also like Leyla, but the latter denies this. When Minami asks, she replies that she will continue being an arms dealer and expects business to climb. Minami then invites her to experience the hot spring inside the factory. Jonah begins his new role as Kasper's bodyguard and muses on the fact that he sees nothing but conflict. In East Africa, Koko calls Minami about some data that she received about some people who have been investigating her finances. The closest ones have been Scarecrow and Torrey Plame. Koko is not sure who Tory is but explains to Minami how the NSA partners up with the CIA when needed as it lacks its own operatives. She then realises that Tory was likely the one who sent Night Nine after her squad and wonders how he will react to Jormungand. She asks Minami to see if Tory can be traced to George Black in any way. The squad is relaxing in another room when Lutz asks them what they think about Koko. When Tojo points out that he has asked this before, Lutz rejoins that he now has some thoughts about it and is asked to share them. He starts out by observing that Koko has been growing more aggressive and asked Valmet for her opinion, but was not satisfied with her answer. Outside, Valmet is about to enter the room but overhears this and stops. Lutz continues that when he heard Koko's plan however, everything made sense. Valmet then enters and Lutz changes his tone to become more agreeable, although she tells him to carry on. Lutz concludes by stating that he will give Koko his full support and asks what the others will do. Tojo is in as he likes the idea of being one of the last soldiers around and would like to see a world without weapons. Wiley states that he would like to work for Koko until she no longer needs his special set of skills, which Ugo echoes. For Mao this is all business, so his position remains unchanged and wonders how Lehm, who is outside smoking, feels about this. Valmet is about to give her opinion but is cut off as everyone knows how she feels. Koko then calls George and informs him that someone has pieced together the connection between Operation Undershaft, her, and Night Nine. Although George laughs this off as Koko has implied that she was involved in a top secret operation, she informs him that he will be testifying in a week. She tells him that if he wants to speak to her to head to Dulles International Airport and catch the flight she tells him to to arrive in North Africa. George decides to go along. Tory is about to leave for work and tells his wife that he will be home early. That night Koko is a reception and receives a call but does not take it. Somewhere in North Afr,ica a cell of New Dawn Front receives word that an American spy has landed and needs to be captured. This turns out to be George. On board the USS Mount Whitney, a Marine Fleet Anti-terrorism Security Team (FAST) platoon attached to the 68th Task Force, 6th Fleet, United States Navy, is informed that they will be rescuing a member of the CIA left in the war zone. George is waiting outside a town at night when several New Dawn technicals arrive. Before they can land a hand on George, they are fired on and all their lights are shot out by snipers. The Marines quickly take out the survivors and recover George. As he is taken back by Seahawk, he wonders about the timing of what happened as it seems like a setup. He then overhears the Marine radioing in their situation called their rescue mission Operation Undershaft. George laughs at this as he realizes that Koko set him up and may have used Jormungand to set things in motion. This capability has now made her the most powerful being in the world and he wonders why she does not conquer it. However,r he then recalls Koko's earlier words and realizes that she wants to create a new world and he wants to see it, knowing that he is on her side despite being with the CIA. Koko had figured this out before and is thus using him, but he decides to go along and understands that he is not the only person caught in Koko's trap. Tory is in his office when the NSA Police arrive and inform him that he is under arrest for violating the , which consisted of hiring an armed group in North Africa to assassinate a CIA operative, shocking him. Koko is with Minami in the hot spring and tells her that she will let Tory go soon. Besides, she is a villain and wonders which villain Jonah will decide to work for. At that moment Jonah is observing a city where fighting has broken out. Kasper expresses satisfaction with how things have worked out, as he will have an opening to build a pipeline if both sides destroy each other. Jonah reflects on his situation and realizes that he sometimes forgets that he hates weapons as he travels with an arms dealer. Debut appearances *New Dawn Front Anime and manga differences Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Category:Season 2